1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to doped titanium dioxide, to a process for its preparation and to its use.
2. Background Information
Pyrogenic titanium dioxide (obtainable commercially as Degussa TiO2 P 25) is distinguished by the variety of its possible uses in the field of photocatalysis. (R. W. Matthews, S. R. McEvoy, J. Photochem. Photobiol. A: Chem. 64, 231–246, 1992; R. I. Bickley et al., Journal of Solid State Chemistry 92, 178–190, 1991; R. Franke and C. Franke, Chemosphere 39(15), 2651–2659, 1999; H. Zen, JETI 46(10), 66–67, 1998). It is used as a reference material having a high degree of photocatalytic activity (V. Loddo et al., Applied Catalysis B: Environmental 20, 29–45, 1999.